Dark Puzzle
by Emiz
Summary: We all know that Yugi is cheerful and all, but what if he really isn't? Contains shounen ai
1. Target

Dark Puzzle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arthur's Notes:

Good Bakura - Ryou  
Evil Bakura - Bakura  
Yugi - Yugi  
Pharaoh - Yami

Okay, I know that this fic has been on fanfiction before, but it magically disapeared. So, now it's back up. Hope you enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 - Target

Ryou's POV

As I walked through the Domino Park, I noticed it was deserted. My friend, Yugi Mutou called me and told me to meet him at the biggest tree in the park. As I walked further into the park, I noticed that there weren't many animals in the park. I kept searching for "the biggest tree", but I still couldn't find it.

"Ryou!"

I turned around and saw Yugi. He looked very cheerful. "Hey, Yugi." Yugi then walked towards me, with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you get lost?"

"Not really. I just couldn't find 'the biggest tree' you were talking about."

"Oh." Yugi then took my hand and ran. "C'mon! I want to show you something!" Yugi sounded very cheerful.

"Okay…" I wasn't so sure about this, but I kept running with Yugi. We then stopped at "the biggest tree" in the park, as Yugi said. "So this is where you wanted to take me?"

"Yep!" Yugi then pointed to a branch. "C'mon! Let's climb to that branch! I bet the view of the park is perfect there!"

"Sure." I walked towards the tree. "Do you want to climb first, Yugi?"

"Nope! I want you to climb first!" Yugi's smile then got a slightly bigger.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see the view first! I already saw the view!"

"Okay…" I started to climb the tree. I went to the branch Yugi pointed to and sat down. I looked up and saw the view. "This is a nice spot to see the park."

"I told ya so!" Yugi then climbed up. I scooted over, so Yugi can sit next to me. "C'mon, let's go higher!"

"H-higher!" I was scared of VERY high places. "W-why?"

"You aren't scared, are you?"

"N-no!" I lied. "Of course not!"

"Then c'mon!" Yugi stood up and started to climb higher. As I looked at how high Yugi was climbing, I got scared. Yugi then looked down at me. "C'mon Ryou! The view is much better up here!"

"Okay! I'm coming, Yugi!" I started to climb the tree higher, not looking down. I was glad that Yugi stopped at the 6th branch from the branch we were on, even though it was high from the ground. When I reached there, I saw Yugi having an evil look on his face. Then when he noticed me, that face turned to a very cheerful face. I must be seeing things.

"C'mon, Ryou!" I went and sat on the tree branch Yugi was sitting on. Yugi looked at me and smiled. He then looked at the view. "Isn't the view perfect, Ryou?"

"Yes, Yugi… very lovely…" I really wanted to go back down when I said that. "Yugi…"

"Yes, Ryou?"

"I would like to go down now."

"Alright." Yugi then stood up and held out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks, Yugi." Yugi then had an evil face on him. He grabbed my arm and threw me from the tree. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I was very terrified. My Millennium Ring then glowed. My Yami came out as he grabbed my hand before I could get out of reach from him.

"Ryou! Are you alright!"

"Yeah… I'm just still scared from that fall…" I was so glad Bakura caught me.

"Hold on. I'll pull you up."

When Bakura pulled me up and I was standing on the branch he was on, I hugged him, very tightly. "I was so scared!" I started to cry, cry in fear.

"Don't worry, it's over now." I loved that tone of voice Bakura used. It was so reassuring. He then wrapping his arms around me and placed his chin on my head. "Tell me what happened… What did Yugi try to do to you?" I sighed. I then told him everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi's P.O.V. (A/N: short)

I saw him. I saw him fall. Fall to his doom. I then saw a glow, coming from my Millennium Puzzle. Yami, it was my Yami.

"Yugi! What the hell did you do!"

"I killed him. I killed, Ryou Bakura."

"You did what!" I could tell he was very surprised by my actions. "Why did you kill Ryou, Yugi!"

"Because… because I love to kill people…"

"What!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami's P.O.V.

When I heard a scream, I came out of my puzzle. I looked at my hikari, my aibou. He had a strange looked on him, he look that he just killed someone. "What the hell did you do!"

"I killed him. I killed Ryou Bakura."

"What!" I was very shocked. Killed Ryou Bakura! Did my hikari actually said that! "Why did you kill Ryou, Yugi!"

"Because… because I love to kill people…"

"What!" His voice, it had no emotion. "Aibou, why? You were always so cheerful…"

"Because I'm the real Yugi Mutou. This is my real personality. My cheerfulness was all an act, an act so people can trust me. When that day comes, I kill them."

"But they're your friends Yugi, your friends!" I didn't want this Yugi! I wanted the old Yugi! The cheerful one, the one that is always happy… Not this Yugi, it can't be my aibou! "Yugi… it can't be really you…"

"Open your Ra damn freakin' eyes, you damn idiot!" I gasped. This can't be Yugi. It isn't him! It can't be him! Yugi then took an object from his pocket. It looked like a piece of the puzzle, only black. He took out a piece of the puzzle and inserted that black piece into it. The whole puzzle then turned all black, evil. I closed my eyes, not believing what is happened to my puzzle, our puzzle. I then had a sudden urge to kill people. I opened my eyes. I looked at Yugi. "Who's OUR next target?"


	2. Anzu Mazaki

Dark Puzzle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 - Anzu Mazaki

Yugi's P.O.V.

I looked at Yami, with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait until we get to kill her. I could see it now, blood everywhere. Her face left with fear…a knife sticking out of her chest… "How about, Anzu Mazaki?" I looked at Yami for an answer.

"Excellent choice, Yugi…" I can see his face, wanting to see all the blood coming out of her.

"Let's go right now." I looked at him and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou's P.O.V.

As I finished telling Bakura what happened, I could tell from his face that he would rip the soul right out of Yugi. I hated that look on his face. It looked so violent. I frowned at this. "Um, Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please stop making that face, it's scary…"

"Oh," His expression then turned into a smile. "I'm sorry, Ryou."

"It's okay. How are we going to get down from here anyway, Bakura?" I asked him, looking down. I didn't really like that sight.

"We can climb down. I can blindfold you."

"Blindfold!" Did I hear him right? I didn't want him to blindfold me! It's scarier then seeing how far you are above the ground! It's like walking backwards with your eyes closed or something. "How are you going to blindfold me, Bakura?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't really know…" I face faulted. "I know!" Oh, now I'm really scared… "You can just close your eyes!"

"Close my eyes?"

"Yeah, it would hurt."

"Well, okay…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anzu's P.O.V.

I kept on calling the Kame Game shop, but Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, would just tell me that Yugi wasn't there. I looked at my clock. It was 5:30 P.M. Yugi did call me that he would be here at 3:00 P.M. I walked over to my window to see if Yugi was there, but no one was there. I sighed. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. As I opened the refrigerator, I heard the doorbell.

"It must be Yugi." I walked over to the front door and opened. As I saw Yugi and his Yami, I screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami's P.O.V.

I loved Yugi's choice. I did really hated Anzu. I could just strangle her to death. I looked down to see how far off the ground we where. Then I looked at Yugi. "I don't wanna climb down, Yugi. Do you?"

"Course not. I can teleport us." I looked at Yugi confusedly. Yugi then placed his right hand on the Millennium Puzzle. "Put your left hand on my hand, Yami." I nodded and did so. As Yugi chanted something, we both disappeared from where we were. As I opened my eyes, I could see we were in front of the Mazaki house.

"Here, Yami." I turned over to see Yugi, handed a whip. I took it from Yugi.

"Should we go in now?"

"Yeah," Yugi reached over to the doorbell and pushed it. I could hear footsteps coming closer to the front door. "Get ready, Yami." I nodded. As we saw Anzu open the door and saw us, she screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura's P.O.V.

As Ryou and I reached the ground, I could tell by looking at Ryou's face that he would never leave the ground again. "Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think they should be down here by now?"

"I guess you're right."

"Yo! You two Bakura's!" As we both turned around, we saw Jonouchi. As he reached us, he was panting like hell. "I…I saw Yug'…and….and Yami…at…"

"Spit the information out already!" I screamed at him.

"At Anzu's house…"

"Anzu! Bakura, Yugi and Yami are now going to try and kill Anzu! We have to go there and stop them before they kill her!"

"Wait, wait, you mean Yug' and Yami are going to kill Anzu?"

"Yes."

"Where'd you get that crazy idea, Ryou? Yug' would never hurt anyone, not even a fly."

"You mean you don't believe Ryou!" I was very angry that the stupid dog didn't believe Ryou.

"I didn't say that! I just can't believe that Yug' would kill someone!"

"This is no time to argue! We all have to go to Anzu's house and stop Yugi and Yami, before it's too late!" Ryou spat at us. I nodded.

"You're right, let's go!" We all then headed to Anzu's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anzu's P.O.V.

I saw Yugi and Yami, but they didn't look normal. They looked like they wanted to kill me. After all, Yugi was holding a knife and Yami was holding a whip. Has I quickly closed the door and locked it; a knife went through the door and slashed my left arm. As I walked backwards, I saw the knife repeated hitting the door. I ran to the bathroom upstairs to clean my wound. As I turned on the water, I could hear yells by the front door. I tried not to listen to them and focus more on my wound, but it didn't really work.

"You can't run from us, Anzu Mazaki!" I could here Yami's voice, or I think it was. I then ran downstairs. I could now see a big hole on my front door, but I didn't care. I ran towards the backyard, and tried to escape from there, but my door broke down before I could reach it. Someone then pushed me into a corner. I looked to see who it was, and I saw Yami. He held up his whip and whacked me with it. I could feel pain on my arms as I tried to cover the blow with my two arms.

"This whip sucks, Yugi. I'm going to get a glass and hit her with it. Watch Anzu for me." I could hear Yami walking towards the cupboard that I kept all my glass in. I took a peak between my arms to see Yugi looking at Yami. This would be a good time for me to run.

As I slowly got up, I saw Yami taking out a glass. Great, not he's gonna whack me with my biggest glass. I then risked being caught and ran towards the back door. I managed to opened the door and run out. Someone then pushed me down, and held me down.

"Not so fast, Anzu, we're not done with you yet." I could hear Yugi talking to me.

"What are you trying to do! You never were like this before, Yugi!" I managed to say. I could feel my arm being twisted behind me.

"Why? Because I love to kill people that trust me. I already killed, Ryou." Ryou! He already killed Ryou! No, he must be lying! This must be all an act! As I felt my arm being twisted harder, I didn't think this was all an act anymore.

"I don't believe you, Yugi!"

"You don't? You'll believe me when Yami and I kill you." I could hear footsteps coming from my kitchen.

"You can get off her now, Yugi. I'm gonna throw this at her," I could feel Yugi's weight getting off of me, but I had a doubt that I would have enough time to escape from my backyard. When Yugi was fully off of me, I didn't felt any glass hitting me. So I quickly got up and ran towards the gate. I then felt an arm grabbing me, causing me to turn around. "Going somewhere?" I then felt glass hitting my forehead. I couldn't believe that I didn't pass out. Yami then threw me to the ground. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I had a huge headache now.

"We're not done with you yet." Yugi said, as he walked closer to me. He grabbed me left arm and looked at the scratched I got. "Did I do this to you? I'm so sorry." I then felt Yugi putting the sharp tip of the knife on my arm. As he pressed deeper, I could feel the blood coming out from my body and on to my skin. Yugi then moved the knife down to my scratch. He overlapped the scratch with a new one. He then threw my arm at me. "There's something to prove that I'm sorry for slashing your arm back there." Yugi then stood up and let Yami do something painful to me.

"Yugi, should I whack her with my whip or kick her one hundred times?"

"I say, we both kick her one hundred times, making those two hundred kicks."

"I like that." As the both went on one side of me, I tried to get up, but Yami kicked me down. "One." They both then started to kick me, counting out loud. I really wanted to pass out, but then I heard a voice.

"Anzu! You let Anzu go!" I could tell it was Honda.

"Honda, help me!" I called out to Honda.

"Shut up!" Yami then kicked me. "Yugi, you go take care of Anzu, and I'll go take care of Honda."

"Kay." Yugi then started kicking me again.

"Be careful, Honda!" I yelled out to him before I passed out.


	3. The Death of Who?

Dark Puzzle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

The Death of Who?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Honda's POV

I couldn't believe that Yugi and Yami would be like this, but I knew I had to do something about it. I had to stop them from trying to kill our friends! I looked around to see if I could find a near by weapon. I could only think of a knife, and that's all the way in the kitchen. Even though Yami is shorter than me, and can run faster than me, but I'll just give it a try.

I started running into Anzu's kitchen. I could see Yami trying to stop me from getting in the kitchen and getting the knife. I quickly turned around before I reached the kitchen, surprising Yami.

"So, you choose to give up?" Yami asked, holding up his whip.

"No. Why would I do something like that? I ain't that dense. I just decided to join you with your killing streak." I hoped Yami would fall for that, or even Yugi.

"Do you think I would fall for that stupid saying?"

"Well, maybe." Then I kicked Yami where the sun doesn't shine as hard as I could. I say Yami bending over, cursing.

"I'm going to send you to hell instead of the stupid Shadow Realm!" Yami said, with pain in his eyes.

"Yami!" Yugi ran to him. "I'll send him to hell for you, Yami. You just stay there and try to think of happy thoughts, so your thing can stop hurting, kay?"

"I don't think so!" I then grabbed a near by rock and smashed it onto Yugi's head. Yugi then pass out onto of Yami.

"I'm really going to send you to god damn hell, you son of a---"

"Just shut your mouth!" I smashed Yami's head against the dirt with my foot. "Serves you right." I then walked into Anzu's kitchen. I searched for the longest and sharpest knife I could find. I then went outside, but I didn't see Yami, or Yugi. I looked around quickly, knowing they might sucker punch me or something. Not seeing them, I ran towards Anzu. I was relieved that Anzu still had a pulse.

"Anzu, Anzu! Please, wake up!" I shook her has hard as I could, still worrying about Yugi and Yami coming behind me and attacking me.

Hon-Honda…?" I could hear Anzu say, weakly. "Why are you still here?"

"I had to put an end to Yami and Yugi's doing. I can't just let them kill everyone we know!"

"I don't know how much longer I'll last, but you have to get out of here, now."

"I can't just leave you." I looked around for Yugi and Yami again, but still nothing. "Listen, I'm gonna take us to Jonouchi's house. He'll probably know what to do about this; after all, he is Yugi's closest best friend."

"We can only hope." Then Anzu's eyes closed once again. I quickly carried Anzu to Jonouchi's.

When I reached Jonouchi's house, I opened the door and laid Anzu on his couch.

"Jonouchi!" I yelled. I then saw a note. It read:

Hey pops, I'm going to hang out wit my friends.

Aren't you glad?

-Katsuya Jonouchi

Right, he's gone when I need him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jonouchi's POV

We were almost to Anzu's house and I could tell that Bakura was ready to kick someone's ass, but Ryou seemed scared. On the other hand, me, I was hungry. I wanted to go and eat at McDonald's right about now, but I can't let Anzu down! "Hey, look! I can see her house!"

"Great! Now I can go send people to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura said.

"And I can go and watch from the side lines!" Ryou said.

"And I'll go kick some ass!"

As we reached Anzu's house, we all could see that the door was wide open. We then went in, all silent. Ryou then turned to the door and observed it.

"How my gosh! There's knife holes poked through the door! It's obvious that they were trying to get in her house! She must've saw them and tried to lock them out!"

"Look here." Bakura said. We both then turned towards him. "Shattered glass all over the floor, and blood." Bakura's eyes then trailed where the glass lay. "It leads outside." Bakura then ran outside. Ryou and I looked at each other, and then ran after Bakura.

"Nothing seems wrong over here, Bakura." I said, looking around for dead bodies or something.

"It doesn't feel comfortable here though, Jonouchi." Ryou said. "I feel chills going up my spine."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It feels like a grave here." I agreed with Ryou on that, but I still don't see any dead bodies.

"Maybe, they chased her somewhere else?" I said.

"Or maybe they managed to get away!" I then felt glass smashed against the back of my head. I then saw black…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura's POV

I could feel like someone is still here, but I can't see them. Then I heard a smash of glass and a thud. Bingo. I turned around and saw Yugi. "I see you decided to show yourself after all."

"Yes. It took a while to heal from the last incident." I could see evil in Yugi's eyes. "And now, it's someone else's turn to get knocked out."

"Ahh! Bakura, help!" I turned automatically, hearing Ryou's voice. Yami was holding Ryou tightly with one hand and the other, a knife, right by his throat.

"One false move and your lover is gone." Yami said.

Great I thought. Jonouchi's out cold and Ryou is a hostage. "What do you want!"

"To kill everyone." Yugi said.

"Why do you suddenly have the urge to kill?" I was asking stupid questions. I couldn't believe why I would ask these kinds of questions!

"Because we crave for seeing blood coming out of people! It brings us pleasure to see it." Yami said. I could see Ryou panicking hearing this.

"Hey, Yami." I called out.

"What?"

"Is that a phoenix behind you?" I know he won't fall for that.

"Really?" Yami then turned around, loosening his grip on Ryou.

"No!" I then ran towards Yami, grabbed Ryou and the knife, while kicking Yami in the shins.

"Arg! Damn you to hell!"

"Been there. It was boring as hell." I said with a smug face.

Yami and Yugi then looked at eachother. They must be mental linking or something. I then saw Yugi run towards the backyard gate. I didn't care for him right now. Just Yami, I knew if I ran towards Yugi, Yami would just attack me.

"I'm going to finish you first." I then took the knife and aimed for his heart.

"You can try and finish me off." I could see Yami having a plan. I then felt pain. Pain like I would die from it. I kneeled down trying to take a breath.

"What!"

"Bakura! Y-you have a kn-knife in y-your b-back…" Ryou said.

"I have what…?" Everything started to blur.

"What were you just saying?" Yami said. "I think you said you were gonna finish me off? I believe you can't do that." Yami then looked behind me. "Sweet move, Yugi."

"Thanks. Now I'm off to kill them now."

"Right." Yami then kneeled down to my level and took the knife out.

"Arg! What do you want to do now!"

"Give you a painful death." Yami then stabbed the knife back into my back and twisted it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I couldn't believe what pain I felt. I just wanted to die now, now, NOW!

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Damn you…"

"I'll just end it now then." Yami then took the knife out of me. I then felt pain on my neck. It hurt so much. Then, nothing…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou's POV

I couldn't believe… Yami took the knife out of Bakura's neck, and then he just…went limp.

"Looks like he's dead, Ryou." He then turned to me. "You will shortly be with him. So, where do you want this to be in you?" Yami said to me, smiling evilly.

"No…I don't want to…" I didn't want to die! I do want to be with Bakura, but I don't want to die! I quickly ran towards the gate, not knowing where to go. I just ran, anywhere away from Yami.


End file.
